


GC: YOU SUCK, BUT W3R3 1N TH1S SH1T TOG3TH3R

by T3R3Z1



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Pesterlog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T3R3Z1/pseuds/T3R3Z1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A log between Terezi and Karkat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	GC: YOU SUCK, BUT W3R3 1N TH1S SH1T TOG3TH3R

**Author's Note:**

> so in love

\-- gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] \--

GC: SO 1 KNOW YOU 4R3NT 4T YOUR COMPUT3R R1GHT NOW OR 4NYTH1NG, 4ND TH4TS F1N3  
GC: YOUR3 PROB4BLY THROW1NG ON3 OF YOUR L4M3 L1TTL3 T4NTRUMS 4S 1 TYP3 TH1S  
GC: 1 WONT HOLD 1T 4G41NST YOU, BUT 1LL ST1LL L4UGH 4T YOU  
GC: L1K3 TH1S  
GC: LOOK  
GC: H4H4H4H4 >:]  
GC: 4NYW4Y  
GC: 1 HOP3 YOU 4R3NT ST1LL M4D 4BOUT TH4 COOLK1D TH1NG...  
GC: 1 M34N, H3 1S 4 H3LL OF 4 LOT COOL3R TH4N YOU  
GC: 4ND FUNN13R  
CG: 4ND N1C3R  
GC: 4ND 4 MUCH B3TT3R 4RT1ST TOO >:]  
GC: 4ND H3 SM3LLS B3TT3R  
GC: BUT TH4TS B3S1D3S TH3 PO1NT  
GC: WH4T 1M TRY1NG TO S4Y H3R3 1S  
GC: SH1T!!!  
GC: TH1S 1S 4 LOT H4RD3R TH4N 1 3XP3CT3D...  
GC: F1RST OF 4LL  
GC: NOT 3V3RYBODY C4N B3 4S COOL 4S H1M  
GC: 4ND 1 WONT F4ULT YOU FOR TH4T, NO M4TT3R HOW L4M3 YOU 4R3 >:]  
GC: SO  
GC: M4YB3 1 SHOULD H4V3 W41T3D FOR YOU TO G3T B4CK...  
GC: NO, 1 DONT H4V3 T1M3 TO S1T 4ROUND 4ND W41T FOR YOU TO COM3 B4CK B1TCH1NG  
GC: WH4T 1M TRY1NG TO T3LL YOU 1S  
GC: NO M4TT3R HOW B4DLY YOU SUCK  
GC: 4ND NO M4TT3R WH4T K1ND OF SP1T3FUL, P1SSY SH1T YOU SP1T 1N MY F4C3  
GC: 1LL 4LW4YS L1K3 YOU MOR3  
GC: NO M4TT3R WH4T!!!  
GC: 4CTU4LLY  
GC: 1 GU3SS 1 SHOULDNT S4Y TH4T S1NC3 YOU 4R3 PR3TTY DUMB SOM3T1M3S...  
GC: NO M4TT3R HOW DUMB YOU 4R3, 1 GU3SS???  
GC: 1 L1K3 YOU, K4RK4T  
GC: YOU SUCK, BUT W3R3 1N TH1S SH1T TOG3TH3R  
GC: TH1NGS M1GHT G3T COMPL1C4T3D OR WH4T3V3R  
GC: BUT OUR R3T4RD3D R3DROM W1LL PR3V41L  
GC: 1 PROM1S3!!!  
GC: >:]

\-- gallowsCalibrator [CG] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] \--

\-- gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] \--

GC: YOU N33D TO STOP 34T1NG SO MUCH  
GC: YOUR3 G3TT1NG F4T  
GC: 4ND YOU SM3LL L1K3 4 BUFF3T

\-- gallowsCalibrator [CG] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] \--

\-- gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] \--

GC: <3

\-- gallowsCalibrator [CG] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] \--

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC] \--

CG: FUCK  
CG: TEREZI??????  
CG: ARE YOU STILL THERE?

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC] \--

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC] \--

CG: I LIKE YOU, TOO  
CG: EVEN IF YOU'RE FAT AND BLIND

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC] \--

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC] \--

CG: <3

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC] \--


End file.
